fadizawawifandomcom-20200214-history
Character Backstories
Zawawi Family Fadi Zawawi Fadi responses and lies to Michael Zawawi and tells him i did go to School. Michael for once believes Fadi Zawawi. But one day he admitted and told him he did run away from Central Middle School, Fadi Zawawi and Michael Zawawi agrees and hugs it out on each other that Fadi would be signed out from Central Middle School til further noticed. During thanksgiving Fadi started to get violent with Firas Zawawi, then on with being violent, Fadi Zawawi kicked Firas Zawawi out of his room, this is the first time they started getting pyshical with each other. Fadi then made more Roblox videos and then made up a suggestion to quit Roblox and film his last videos for the year so he did. He made a few videos. Up until then, after celebrating thanksgiving, New Year's Eve came around the corner. Fadi, Michael spended some time together in cinemas near Chinatown one was called Dole Cannery Cinemas, they went to see Star Wars the Force Awakens and Alvin: The Road Chip before New Year's Eve begon, after having fun in the last moments of 2015. Fadi and Michael decided on New Year's Eve to spend some time outside during the fireworks started at mid-night. Before Mid-night, Fadi notices Tran Trung arriving from the beach to a sidewalk area to be picked up by Michael out of nowhere inside of his Van, Fadi gets shocked and starts having a bad feeling about that. Fadi decides to shut his mouth for a few seconds and waits til Tran gets dropped off to the beach. Nearly when Tran saw Michael and asked for help, he drove him inside his Van while Fadi was sitting in the backseat, they went to the beach after getting to the beach, Fadi couldn't hold his salty words inside of his mouth and told Tran something in a kind of insulting way "Why don't you just walk.", then Tran started throwing tantrums at Fadi Zawawi and called him a motherfucker and a couple other words like shit head, and threatened to kick Fadi Zawawi out of Vineyard and his Apartment, Fadi decided to not say much and say it was a suggestion and then Tran walked off in explosure, Fadi then regretted everything he's said to Tran Trung and New Year's Eve. After the breakdown of New Year's Eve between Fadi Zawawi and Tran Trung, Michael drives Fadi Zawawi to eat Chicken Nuggets and Fries at McDonalds, afterwards they have a chat about Tran Trung. Michael suggests Fadi says sorry to Tran Trung, or Tran wouldn't consider letting Fadi Zawawi back inside the apartment. Fadi declines for awhile then realizes he screwed up and decides to apologize to Tran Trung on Michael's iPhone saying... After apologizing to Tran Trung, Fadi felt defeated and felt like Tran beat and won him that day and decided to go watch the fireworks and end 2015 that way, and pretends it never happened the next morning. 1 month after Fadi finally quits Roblox by making his last emotional goodbye video to his fans, Fadi felt like that was the best heroic moment in all times for once on January 28th, 2016. Fadi then went to watch a couple films with Michael Zawawi during January at Dole Cannery Cinemas, both would have the best time of their LIVES going to Dole Cannery Cinemas every month and week. During February, Fadi started to get into homeschool and liked and had gotten used to it more than being at actual schooling. Fadi then did his father's homework and read pages and did the Math by reading it all. Fadi got bored and decided to play video games and skipped homework after doing 10 mins of work. Awhile then Michael Zawawi would give Fadi more and more homeschool work and Fadi would sometimes do it and when he's bored he'd skip everything and go right on BO3: COD. Fadi then thought of Tran Trung and realized the whole issue between his relationship and Tran's, Fadi goes to his mother and questions her about Tran on one day of February. Fadi then gives advice to Ha Trung. Fadi starts getting pissed about Ha Trung not divorcing Tran Trung and begs her every week and every month during 2016, and then gets fed-up with her and damages things in the living room and in the apartment by flipping tables, chucking her iPhone outside the apartment complex, microwaving the iPhone, chucking dishes and bowels outside the apartment complex, and flipping tables again to the side of the wall, burning things, ripping apart bathroom sheds, smashing his stepfather's TV with a frying pan and flipping over a set of knives, spoons, dishes, bowels and flipping tables again. Fadi started to get upset around the time period of mid-way age 13. Michael then would take action and have Fadi go to places with him to calm his anger at his mother, it would work at some points, but then Fadi would get worst as Ha Trung would still not apply to divorce Tran Trung. Fadi has also thrown fits on Michael Zawawi about going to the doctors one time he threw an Egg Mcmuffin on a staircase and scolded his father Michael for bringing up and taking Fadi over to see doctors, Fadi would run away everytime he shows these fits and episodes, when Fadi threw the Mcmuffin, his father lost it and called the police on him, they had to check out on him, but Fadi didn't get arrested or sent away since that would be a warning. After destroying a ton of stuff around the apartment Fadi would lose everything inside himself on June 6, 2016 and flees his stepfather's apartment and lives in the streets with his father for 2 months straight and then arguing with him about the divorcement with Ha Trung and himself, that Michael should call the police on Tran Trung and remarry Ha Trung, but Michael decides to not attempt it and leave it behind. Michael and Fadi's relationship have gone downhill at this point, but have improved at the end of summer, but til Fadi left Costco on July 29, 2016, and rushed to Tran Trung's apartment to attempt to sabotage him, he makes it on foot alone and leaves his Dad making him call the police for truce. Fadi arrives at Vineyard Blvd in the parking lot and instead of going to Tran Trung and Ha Trung, he sees Tran's Van in the parking lot and grabs a set of tools that he brought from lowe's and home depot and shatters the Mirror on the Van causing the entire Neighborhood in Vineyard to wake up and start getting frightened and gets out their iPhones and calls the whole police force on Fadi Zawawi, Fadi Zawawi attempts to walk away after finally letting his anger out on Tran's Van, a police shows up behind him and puts handcuffs on his wrists and pulls Fadi to Vineyard parking lot, where he parked his police car, the officer pries Fadi inside the Police car, but before that happens, Fadi sees Tran coming up to him from the dumpster ally way and then panics and afterwards shows a mad look at him and then eyeballs him and says... After getting put and imprisoned inside the Police cab. Fadi lets go of everything and sees his father, Tran, the neighbors arguing in the background of the shattered Van Mirror. Fadi then notices a Medical Cab coming into the scene and gets tooken out of the Police car and put into the Queen's vehicle and taken to Queen's for the first time. Fadi lost himself and believed something would've happened and went down the drain at some point. Fadi images himself with Ha Trung, Michael Zawawi, Firas Zawawi all-together without Tran Trung in a different dream world while sleeping in a Hospital. Two months later Fadi then leaves it and goes to Michael's Apartment and continues his journey there and starts becoming a Vlogger and photographer and gets his very own Camera and begins putting his Father, brother into the Vlogs during around age of 14, Fadi becomes 18% of being a teenager. }} Firas Zawawi N/A Michael Zawawi N/A